Validation
by Morrigayn DeWyvern
Summary: Gift Fic for Dragonrider 10. Set in my Cultural Confusion AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a gift fic for Dragonrider10. When I first posted the Cultural Confusion story, Dragonrider10 requested fics based around many of the characters of Transformers: Prime. I have written a few for Bumblebee and one for Optimus. I am still working on _Through the Glass, Darkly.

_After watching _"New Recruit"_, I got the idea for this story. Bulkhead X Optimus Prime. Hurt/Comfort. No smut. It follows _"Hurt" and"Out of the Past."_ No major spoilers for any of those episodes._

_Also, in many religious myths, breast milk of a goddess had healing properties that were miraculous. There are Catholic relics of the Virgin Mary's breast milk. We are finding out more and more about the living, dynamic and healing nature of a lactating woman's breast milk. It is known that a mother's milk will accommodate a child at various stages of growth. It also adapts to a sick child and even a premature child. I am adapting that idea into my Cultural Confusion AU. Prime's energon is even more potent than a regularly lactating Cybertronian as he is the embodiment of the Creator Primus._

_One more thing about, "Having an alligator mouth and a humming bird ass." It is a common saying down in Louisiana where I grew up. It means exactly what is says. A strutting bradaggio full of bravado but is incapable of acting on his words. A coward or weakling with an over vaunted opinion of himself. I am not all that impressed with Smokescreen's introduction. _

Validation

Bulkhead continued to limp and scrape back into the dark hall to find his recharge room. Of course, Miko would have been attracted to the loud and brash newbie. He turned down his audios so he could not hear Miko calling after him. It just hurt too much.

Bulkhead growled as he entered his dark recharge room, "Newbie's got an alligator mouth and a hummingbird ass." Bulkhead slammed the door. The walls and door rattling heavily for minutes.

One lucky mission does not a warrior make. Prime fawning all over the kid was disheartening. He had acted like the newbie had revitalized Cybertron. In all his time with Prime, Bulkhead had only received a few words of thanks or gratitude and then only sparingly. Out with the old and in with the new Bulkhead thought morosely.

Bulkhead eased onto the berth trying to keep from yelping in pain from his slowly mending frame and protoform. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his ventilations from the pain, his exertions to get to his recharge room and deep pain in his spark. Bulkhead stared into darkness wondering how it had all came to this. Useless pile of slag that hadn't had the luck to offline in battle but now had to scuttle around like an Insecticon on all broke peds and rely on the good graces of others that obviously didn't want or need him.

Miko looked pained and lost as Bulkhead pointedly ignored her as he brokenly limped away. She hadn't meant to hurt Bulkhead. She was elated there was a new member of Team Prime to help beat 'Con aft. Smokescreen could never take Bulkhead's place in her heart. Miko turned away from the group, slunk to the Rec. Room, wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face. Miko's body was rigid with suppressed tension as she struggled to keep from crying.

Optimus watched the scene with grief in his spark. Optimus walked over to Miko and gently ran his fingertips down her back. "It will be okay, Miko. I will go speak with Bulkhead."

Miko nodded into her arms but did not look up, "I don't think anything will be okay ever again."

Optimus had no words of wisdom for the young girl. As he turned to leave, Arcee sat down beside Miko to give her silent support. Miko leaned against Arcee. Optimus glanced back at the scene one more time. Jack and Raf were on the balcony looking confused. Ratchet looked concerned and Bumblebee looked sad and deflated as his door wings drooped on his back. Smokescreen was still preening from Optimus' words. Optimus ventilated heavily at the fragile state of his team. The EM fields of his team were erratic and brittle. Smokescreens energetic and tumultuous EM field feeding into the disharmony. Optimus turned to find his broken, dispirited frontline warrior.

Optimus knocked on the door to Bulkhead's recharge room. "Go away." Bulkhead growled.

Optimus flared his EM fields so Bulkhead would know who was at the door. Optimus hissed as the irregularities in Bulkhead's EM field and the fluctuations. Bulkhead was in immense physical and spark pain. Optimus tried to fight to keep his feeding protocols from on-lining but to no avail. His feeding lines quickly engorged with energon mix matching the needs and quantity for the large Wrecker. The lines were over filled and painful. Optimus could not keep his chest plates closed due to the pressure and opened them slightly to provide some relief.

"I don't want to talk, Prime, nor listen to any more of your inspirational speeches. Let me be." Bulkhead spat out in bitterness.

Optimus ignored Bulkhead and used his override codes to enter the room. The room was pitch black except for two blue optics of Bulkhead narrowed in anger. "If my weapons weren't disabled, Prime, I'd shoot you." Optimus could feel the truth of his words in Bulkhead's EM field. It was oscillating madly indicating pure, unadulterated rage.

Optimus sat down next to Bulkhead resting his arms on his knee joints and stared at the dark floor. Together, they contemplated the darkness. Optimus could feel the wrath slowly dissipate from Bulkhead leaving his EM field hollow and void. Optimus flared his EM field to comfort and secure the large Wrecker. Bulkhead's EM contracted painfully from that gentle pulse.

"I hate this, Optimus." Bulkhead whispered sadly. Bulkhead hadn't once broke down since he woke from stasis and found himself trapped in a broken, unresponsive frame with a poisoned and corrupted protoform. Optimus could see the Bulkhead's optics look to the stygian darkness towards the heavens a moment before he sobbed, "I have never been so helpless since I left my parent's chest plates. I am useless. I wish Ratchet had let me die."

"I don't." Optimus said quietly. Optimus gently wrapped an arm around the Bulkhead's massive shoulder.

Bulkhead collapsed against the Prime, "That was before Smokescreen came. You can all let me die now. I don't want to live like this. Broken…alone."

Optimus pulled the large Wrecker into a rare embrace. Bulkhead fought weakly but could not fight the Prime off. Optimus' EM field flared with love, affection, respect and comradeship of one warrior brother to another. "You are not alone nor unwanted. Miko loves you deeply as do the rest of us. You have earned our deepest respect and admiration in the time you have served with Team Prime."

Bulkhead snorted into the neck cables of the Prime, "You got a funny way of showing it. You gush all over a newbie with a processor full of bolts…yet rarely give a nod of appreciation to any of us…except your son and even that is rare. Just expect us to keep fightin' and dyin' for your Primus damned war with Megatron."

Optimus' field dropped in acknowledgement and guilt. Optimus hung his helm in shame.

Bulkhead could feel Optimus' EMs but was not feeling charitable in the least. "Go play nice with the new kid and let me rest."

Optimus did not move and changed tactics. "You need to refuel, Bulkhead." Optimus opened his chest plates and his spark illuminated the room in a watery, blue light. Shadows flickered and danced in time to the Prime's spark beat. The feeding nubs were already dripping with energon.

Bulkhead looked up at Optimus Prime with a horrified expression, "Is your processor cracked, Prime? I am no sparkling or youngling! Go assuage your guilt with Bumblebee."

"Ratchet says your protoform is still heavily infused with Tox-En. Your self repair system is not functioning optimally due to the Tox-En poisoning the repair nanites along with the rest of your protoform, and that you are low in vital minerals and metals such as Cybertronium…"

"Can it, Prime. I already heard all of this from the Hatchet. I will not suckle from either one of you…let me be, Prime."

Bulkhead pushed weakly at the Prime and turned his helm away from the sight and enticing scent of the energon. Bulkhead's systems were responding to the scent and sight of the nanite and ore rich fuel. His fuel tank's internals ground and growl upon themselves and his systems surged at the close proximity of the much needed fuel.

The surge in Bulkhead's EM fields immediately activated the Prime's let down reflex and energon began to spurt in full bursts from the nubs. Bulkhead lapped at the droplets that had landed on his lip plates and groaned. "Please, Optimus, go away."

Optimus said, "You need this, Bulkhead. It will help you heal…"

Bulkhead began to tremble from fighting the urge to partake of the energon being so graciously offered, "Get Ratchet to milk ya like they do a cow. I don't particularly care to snuggle with you."

Optimus fell silent thinking of what to say to convince Bulkhead. His optics dimmed as he retreated into the memories found within the Matrix.

"In the days of the Thirteen, rites were held to heal the sick. Sometimes a mech or femme became ill and the healers could not find the cause or stop the progression. The patients were taken to the Prime for healing. The Prime would suckle the sick mech or femme. The rite was lost when the Matrix was lost. A Prime without the Matrix cannot feed or heal the sick or be parent to the orphans. The Matrix makes it possible."

"Bulkhead, you need to suckle and interact with a Prime's EM fields to heal optimally. I need to provide you with that. It is part of what makes me Prime. Please let me help you and show you my gratitude and affection for my best frontline warrior. Ratchet cannot do this…this is thing of Primes." Optimus waited in baited silence.

Bulkhead's resolve was breaking. While Optimus could be cold, distant and lofty, he was not a liar. As deeply meshed as their EM fields were, there was no room for dishonesty. Bulkhead had to know something, "Will I fully recover if I do this thing with you?"

Optimus ventilated deeply, "I do not know, Bulkhead, but your recovery will be as complete as it can be which will not happen if you do not suckle."

Bulkhead nuzzled into the over distended feeding line, "Fine."

Bulkhead lapped at the spilt energon before latching on. Youngling protocols were never forgotten only stored in inactive memory trees. The protocols on-lined and began to reintegrate into Bulkhead's processor. Bulkhead found the rhythm and soon was suckling energetically on the lines in hunger. The intricate play of the constitution of the energon and the Prime's EM field lulled Bulkhead into a deep, restorative recharge. Optimus stayed with Bulkhead until his lines were drained and Bulkhead had fallen into deep recharge. Even then Optimus stayed allowing his EM field to harmonize and heal within Bulkhead's. Finally, Optimus cleaned his protoform and Bulkhead. He closed his chest plates and rose to leave. There was a much needed meeting with Team Prime he had to call.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus made his way down the corridor to a tense, brittle silence in the Rec. Room. Bumblebee was sitting down on the floor with the children in his lap watching them play video games in a good attempt to distract Miko from her pain.

Optimus could discern by the minute movements of his son's door wings, the rate of his ventilations and his EM fields that Bumblebee was tired and hungry and soon would seek out his Carrier, Ratchet, to suckle and then retire to his own berth if he did not fall into recharge while suckling. Arcee leaned against the wall with her peds crossed with a scowl on her face as Smokescreen blithely filled her audios with his incessant chatter about the things he had seen or read about in the Hall of Records as Alpha Trion's guard. Optimus could not feel Arcee's EM field as it was contracted in annoyance which Smokescreen was ignoring.

Ratchet was absent from the Rec. Room and Optimus assumed he was in the med bay working on Bulkhead's course of treatment and rehabilitation. Optimus commed Ratchet and asked that he join the rest of Team Prime for a meeting in the Rec. Room.

Optimus made a small noise in his throat and everyone turned their attentions to him. Ratchet entered a moment later and turned expectedly toward Optimus. The children immediately turned off the television and video game console. Arcee had to elbow Smokescreen to get him to shut up.

Optimus ventilated deeply and spoke, "It is time that we had a meeting concerning the new developments with Bulkhead and the addition of Smokescreen. Bulkhead is understandably feeling insecure in his position on Team Prime. All of us need to show Bulkhead by action and word that he is valued here amongst Team Prime…I have been remiss in this with all of you as Bulkhead pointed out in our conversation. I value and appreciate each one of you and respect the great sacrifices you have all made." Optimus flared his EM field to warmly embrace the small team.

The small team visibly warmed and responded to the Prime's gentle words and warm fields. The chaotic, brittle EMs of Team Prime soothed some. Optimus then moved on to the touchy topic.

"Now, we must move forward with our new recruit's training and recharge situation." Optimus looked at his team's reactions to that. Arcee's scowl deepened. Ratchet gave Prime a deadpan look. Bee looked perplexed. Optimus thought about the situation.

Optimus quickly decided he would not train Smokescreen directly. The young mech was too full of himself and would take the Prime's training him as a vindication of his hubris which would further fragment Team Prime and alienate Bulkhead. Optimus could not pair Smokescreen with Bumblebee. While Bumblebee was coming along very well with his training as a warrior, his son was still not completely trained and still could be rash or reckless. Nor could Smokescreen train under Ratchet, Ratchet was not a warrior and rarely in the field. That left Arcee and Bulkhead. Arcee had neither the patience nor temperament to train Smokescreen nor had the wealth of experience Bulkhead gained as a Wrecker.

Optimus ventilated deeply. "First, we are limited on space for recharge berths. Smokescreen will need to bunk with one of you. I have decided to assign Smokescreen to bunk with Arcee…"

Arcee jerked upright from leaning on the wall like she had been shot. "Why do I get stuck with the kid?"

"Because you are the smallest frame and have more room than any of us." Optimus explained.

Arcee shook her helm in the negative and clenched her small hands. "He can have my room. I'd rather bunk with Bulkhead. I know he's got my back and won't come up in an emergency shooting." Arcee's EM field was oscillating in rage daring Optimus to disagree with her.

Optimus nodded. "Very well, Arcee. Smokescreen, you are going to be assigned to work with Bulkhead during his recuperation, and he will train you…."

Smokescreen whined, "Aw man! Why do I get stuck caretaking a broken down bucket of bolts? I wanna fight!" Smokescreen hit his fists together with a resounding clang.

In a blur, Arcee attacked. Arcee punched Smokescreen hard in the lip plates splitting the sensitive derma protoform. Energon droplets flew. Before he could react, Smokescreen found himself flying through the air and painfully colliding into the wall. The blue demoness was on him in an instant and proceeded in beating the energon out of the newest recruit. Smokescreen tried to defend himself but could not get a blow. Arcee nimbly moved around his sloppy, clumsy attempts and landed painful jabs into the most sensitive joints and protoform on the young mech. Smokescreen began to scream in pain and tried curling in on himself to protect his frame and protoform.

The Rec. Room erupted into a cacophony at the sight. The children began screaming at Arcee to stop. Bumblebee was whirring and screeching at the top of his vocalizer in panic. Ratchet bellowed at Arcee to stand down, but she ignored him. The EM fields of everyone present became a discordant, jumbled mess that increased the mayhem.

Optimus strode purposely over to the fight and grabbed the blue femme around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Stand down now, Arcee!" Optimus growled in her audios. He pushed his EM fields forcefully over Arcee in stern admonishment. Arcee struggled for a moment then went completely limp. Optimus gingerly sat the small femme on her peds and gave her a look of disappointment.

"That was uncalled for, Arcee." Optimus said gently.

Arcee glared at Optimus. "Whatever, Prime. Come on, Jack, I am taking you home."

Jack looked uncertainly at Arcee and then glanced at Optimus who nodded minutely. "Okay, 'Cee."

"Bumblebee, Ratchet, take the others home." Optimus commanded. "I'll assist Smokescreen."

Bumblebee quickly transformed and opened the door for Rafael. Rafael quickly climbed in and Bumblebee wrapped the safety belt around his young charge.

Ratchet took a moment longer to ascertain the situation. A quick scan showed that while Arcee had beaten Smokescreen, she had not injured anything vital. Ratchet knew Arcee did that on purpose. While the injuries were colorful and painful, Smokescreen would survive. His pride may not Ratchet mused. Ratchet then transformed into his ambulance mode and allowed Miko to get in.

The three 'Bots tore out of the base leaving Optimus and Smokescreen in a cloud of burnt rubber and dust. Optimus listened for any sounds that Bulkhead had been woken. When he ascertained that Bulkhead was still in recharge, Optimus turned to Smokescreen who was still huddled at the wall.

"Can you stand youngling?" Optimus asked gently. He flared his EM fields in comfort to the young mech.

Smokescreen uncovered his faceplates revealing deeply lacerated lip plates and an optic that was swelling shut. His door wings were quivering in pain, delayed shock and fear. He nodded uncertainly and struggled to rise. Smokescreen groaned in pain. Optimus gently grabbed Smokescreen by the elbow joint and directed him to med bay.

After Optimus settled Smokescreen on the med berth he spoke in a wry tone, "That was ill advised, Smokescreen. You should think before you speak."

Smokescreen nodded and slumped down. Optimus pulled a cube of energon from his storage and gave it to Smokescreen. "Here, drink this." Smokescreen took the energon and sipped at it while staring at the floor. Smokescreen could hardly believe a grunt had wiped the floor with an Elite Guard.

Optimus began to remove first aid supplies from the cabinets. He turned to Smokescreen and began to repair the young mech. Optimus pulsed his EM field in gentle waves to calm the young mech before he spoke. "You will work with Bulkhead, Smokescreen. Do I make myself clear?"

Smokescreen nodded.

"That broke down bucket of bolts is my best front liner. That broke down bucket of bolts is a Wrecker and has seen more combat scenarios than all of the rest of us combined and has survived to tell of it. That broke down bucket of bolts acquired his recent injuries fighting Hardshell, the fiercest of Insecticons, while poisoned with Tox-En. He completed his mission and returned home. You would do well to never speak of my finest warrior in such terms again, especially where Arcee can hear you. You got off easy with her tonight. Furthermore, you should be grateful Bulkhead is capable of instructing you." Optimus Prime gently explained.

"I am sorry, Optimus, I didn't think." Smokescreen said contritely. He hadn't really ever thought that anyone could be better than an Elite Guard at anything.

Optimus nodded and continued to gently patch up the young mech. "I understand your eagerness, Smokescreen, but Iacon was not built in a day, and you will not become a great warrior in a day, either. You must also learn to value the inherent strengths in your partners as well as compensate for their weaknesses. It is what they will do with you. We are a team, Smokescreen. We are only as strong as our weakest team mate."

"Yes, sir." Smokescreen said as he finished his energon. Optimus put the final touches on the patches.

"Go recharge, Smokescreen." Optimus data burst Smokescreen the coordinates of his new recharge room and the code.

Smokescreen slid down from the med berth and made his wobbly way to his assigned recharge room. There was little in the way of possessions in Arcee's old room, but Smokescreen made no attempts to move anything. He grabbed a warming blanket and lay down on the berth. He hoped Arcee meant it about recharging with Bulkhead. He didn't want to be awakened from recharge by being thrown out of the berth.

Optimus manned the monitors and waited for the other Autobots to return. Soon, he heard their return and transformations. He turned to face them. Bumblebee and Ratchet looked around for Smokescreen. Arcee just scowled.

Optimus ventilated deeply. "How are the children?"

Ratchet spoke up, "Shook up. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

"That is good advice for all of us, Old Friend. I will sit at monitor duty. Go get some rest."

Bumblebee leaned in close to Ratchet and chirred his hunger and tiredness. Ratchet smiled gently at his son and flared his EM field to comfort him. "Let's go, Bee."

Ratchet and Bumblebee turned to retreat to Ratchet's recharge room. Ratchet made himself comfortable on his berth and opened his chest plates for Bumblebee. Bumblebee nuzzled close to feed and recharge.

Arcee turned and stalked toward Bulkhead's quarters. She was adamant about not recharging with Smokescreen. She made her way swiftly down the dark hall and keyed in Bulkhead's code. She silently entered and grabbed a warming blanket from the foot of the berth. She could feel that Bulkhead's EM field was calm and sedate. She recognized the subtle harmonics in his field that indicated he was participating in the Healing Rite with Optimus. Arcee smiled gently at Bulkhead's sleeping form.

"I am glad you are going to Prime for healing. You can't die on us, you big lug. I need you too much." Arcee whispered as she slid into the berth and fell into recharge.

Optimus sat quietly at the monitors. He was lucky this night and the Decepticons were quiet. He listened to the quiet hum of the machines and could feel the EM fields of his slumbering team. The day had been full of highs and lows. He prayed to Primus that this new recruit would strengthen his small team and not be a hindrance in Bulkhead's rehabilitation. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulkhead woke early the next morning. The first thing he noticed was the pain in his protoform was less, and he had an itchy spot in the middle of his back strut. The next thing he noticed was the recharging form of Arcee curled up against him under a warming blanket. Bulkhead huffed in confusion. He was certain he was with Prime when he fell into recharge. Bulkhead gently nudged Arcee to waken her. Her optics onlined immediately.

"'Cee what are you doing recharging with me?"

Arcee sat up and stretched. Bulkhead could hear her struts and cables pop.

"Prime decided to bunk the new kid with me. Not happening. I thought you wouldn't mind if I recharged with you." Arcee responded flippantly, but Bulkhead noticed the small look of insecurity in her optics.

Bulkhead nodded and patted her shoulder strut. "You can stay with me if you want, 'Cee."

Arcee gave him a rare, radiant smile. She quickly jumped up, turned on the lights and made for the communal wash racks nonchalantly. "I need to clean up before monitor duty."

Bulkhead sighed and watched her leave with some relief. Bulkhead really did not want Arcee to ask if he needed help. He was tired of being asked if he needed help. With some discomfort, Bulkhead heaved himself up. Bulkhead then went through his morning routine as assigned by Ratchet. First thing, he slowly stretched his arms, shoulders and neck joints. Joints popped and pinged. He continued to stretch and roll them until they were loose and pliant. He then reached down to his wounded and weakened legs. He pulled his left upright as far as it would go. He felt the tight, burning pain of cables and joints being stretched and groaned. He held the position for a few moments then moved to his other leg.

Bulkhead then slowly rolled to his side and made to sit up. It took a couple of tries, but he finally pulled himself up. Bulkhead slowly slid his peds back and forth along the floor to prime the weakened knee and ankle joints as well as lubricate his hip joints. Bulkhead slowly put more weight on his legs as he hesitantly stood. He was wary of falling and held on to the berth. When he felt more stable, he slowly limped around his berth room a couple of times to loosen stiff joints and unkink lines and to help calibrate his directional sensors. He then slowly bent at the waist struts to try to touch his toes to stretch out his back cables and struts. Bulkhead could not bend very far, but it was a bit farther than yesterday.

When he had done his morning stretches, Bulkhead made his way slowly down to med bay to meet Ratchet for scans and morning meds. The itch in his back was intense and not abating. Bulkhead groaned at the sensation as he walked through the door.

Ratchet gave Bulkhead a sharp look, "In a lot of pain?"

Bulkhead shook his helm in the negative, "Nah, Docbot, got this itch between my shoulder struts."

Ratchet nodded and went over to do a scan, and was pleasantly surprised at the energy signatures. Prime had convinced Bulkhead to participate in the Healing Rite. He removed the armor on Bulkhead's back for a closer look. "Lie down on the med-berth on your abdomen."

Bulkhead stretched out on the med-berth and relaxed. Belatedly, Bulkhead noticed Smokescreen sitting in the corner on a berth. He was bruised and sullen. Bulkhead nodded his helm toward the mech. "What happened to the newbie?"

Ratchet obliquely said, "His pride got a bit dinged up."

Ratchet smiled at the wound in Bulkhead's back struts and protoform. "The Healing Rite with Prime is working already. Wound is significantly healed. Smokescreen, come here, and assist me." Bulkhead shrugged and ignored the new kid as listened to Ratchet scrape and prod on his back. Ratchet made a satisfied sound and then proceeded to insert an IV into Bulkhead's left venous port for his morning meds.

Smokescreen slowly got up and came over to Ratchet and peeked over his shoulders. He blanched at the sight. "What happened?" Smokescreen asked through clenched dentals at the open, weeping wound that was most of Bulkhead's back.

Ratchet glanced at Smokescreen noticing the sick look on the young mech's faceplates.

"Bulkhead got shot in the back by Hardshell as he was entering the ground bridge. As his body is poisoned by Tox-En, his wounds are not healing well. Here, take this wire brush and gently brush the flaking, dry, dead protoform from the wound…only the dry. Don't want to damage the new growth under it. It's why you are itching, Bulkhead." Ratchet passed a small metal brush and a container for the flakes to Smokescreen.

Smokescreen gently ran the brush over the wound noticing the dead protoform flaking up to reveal new growth underneath. Smokescreen ventilated deeply and swallowed to keep from purging.

Bulkhead groaned in relief, "Oh, Primus, harder, Smokescreen."

Smokescreen increased the pressure as Bulkhead moaned and groaned in relieved pleasure. Large flakes were sloughing away, and the itch was decreasing in intensity.

Ratchet interrupted waving a digit at him, "Ep, ep, ep…not so fast Smokescreen. I know it feels good, but don't overdo it. The growing protoform is fragile."

Bulkhead groused as he felt the pressure of the brush lessen, "You are a master of torture, Hatchet."

Ratchet huffed at that remark and removed small container out of a cabinet. He then went over to Bulkhead and turned the canister over. A handful of larval scraplets fell out. Smokescreen screamed at the sight. The metal brush went flying one way as the young mech went running the other.

Bulkhead laughed and turned a knowing optic to Smokescreen who was cowering in a corner, "If I could have ran, I would have too the first time Ratchet put those things on me. I didn't know he had kept a few for breeding when we got infested with them sometime before you arrived."

"I wasn't afraid…just startled." Smokescreen tried to cover up his fear with bravado. Bulkhead gave him a look that said he was not convinced.

Ratchet poked at the larval scraplets to maneuver them into the correct area on the wound. They were eating the corrupted, infected, weeping protoform and fluids at a voracious rate. When Ratchet was satisfied, he turned to Smokescreen. "Both of you are sparklings. Larval scraplets are scavengers only. They don't eat live protoform. They are remarkably hardy and can ingest things that would offline a Cybertronian. They have been used for debriding non-healing wounds for millions of vorns. I didn't pass up the chance to keep a few. Now get over here, Smokescreen, and help me bandage the area up then you are going to help Bulkhead work on strength training with the lobbing ball."

Smokescreen made his way back to the berth and did as Ratchet instructed. He had to fight the urge to purge at the odors of the terrible wound and the sight of the larval scraplets eating the dead and decaying protoform. When the wound was bandaged, Ratchet and Smokescreen reattached Bulkhead's armor.

"Alright, Bulkhead, you can sit up now. The scraplets will need to come out tomorrow. They will be full and entering stasis, and I'll put in another batch." Ratchet told him. Bulkhead sat up and stretched his arms above his head. Ratchet removed the IV from Bulkhead and did another final scan.

"Feels a lot better, Ratchet." Bulkhead gratefully said.

"Good. Now go to the training room and work on PT with Smokescreen." Ratchet said with shooing motions and turning to other work that needed his attentions.

Bulkhead scowled at Smokescreen who looked apprehensive. Without a word, Smokescreen walked over the corner where the lobbing ball was housed, picked it up and left the medbay for the training room. Bulkhead huffed and hauled his large frame off of the berth.

"Why I gotta work with him, Hatchet?" Bulkhead groused.

Ratchet answered distractedly as he looked into a microscope, "Prime's orders. You are the best 'bot to train him and integrate him into Team Prime."

Bulkhead had no words for that and looked at the back of Ratchet in confusion for a moment before heavily limping out of the med bay in search of the newbie.


End file.
